Haunted
by SokkaStyle
Summary: Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out.  Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.


OHAYOO, Watashi wa SokkaStyle desu.

I love learning Japanese.

GOOD MORNING, I'm SokkaStyle.

So I heard this song for the first time two hours ago and it is now one of my favorite songs. IT'S SO GOOD! Taylor Swift was about to disappoint me with her new album, then I heard this one. The song is called Haunted. This is an oneshot, indeed. It's AMUTO!

Now this may seem random, but I am very happy to weigh less than Ikuto. He weighs 140, I'm 125. YEAH! That was your random, worthless fact of the day.

**LISTEN TO THE SONG! It's very edgy. ** It reminds me of the band Within Temptation.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine, and neither are "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe or "Haunted" by T- Swizzle.

Amu's Pov

'Once upon a midnight dreary while I ponder weak and weary of many acquaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore,' I read, "What in the world is this supposed to mean?" I yelled to Suu who just so happened to be flying by me.

She immediately started to cry and run around the room with Miki and Ran chasing after her, trying to calm her down. I looked at them, just now realizing what I had done. I sat up and walked over to Suu to also help calm her down.

"Sorry Suu. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I don't understand this poem."

"It's about a lost love."

"What?" I asked Miki who just spoke up.

"This guy, Edgar, he misses somebody that he loves. And a bird keeps coming to remind him that his wife isn't going to come back."

"And how would you happen to know this?" I said looking at Miki, she and all my other charas looked the same as they always have. They've never aged a day, if charas can even age.

"It's an artist thing. We all have some sort of network." She spoke while shrugging and floated away to talk to Ran.

'A lost love.'

I got back up to go back to the poem to see if I could answer the questions.

"'Question one: What's the poem about?'"

'Thanks Miki!'

I wrote, "Edgar wrote about his deceased wife and a that bird keeps coming to remind him that she'll be with him 'nevermore.'"

'At least that's what I hope.'

"'Question two: What's your favorite line in the poem and why?'"

I quickly looked over the poem and could only find one line that stuck out to me, "Daring. Dreaming; no dream any mortal has ever dared to dream before," is my favorite line because of it's alliteration.

"'Question Three: Do you have any personal experiences with this subject?"

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

I looked back and forth, from the question, to my Charas, to the pen whose sound was slowly dying out.

"Amu-chan?" Ran said.

I felt tears starting to grow in my eyes.

"Why?" I spoke aloud, even if I didn't mean to. It didn't matter to me if everyone in the whole world heard me.

My vision started to blur, but I could feel the walls closing in on me, as if it would crush me in-between them.

I got up and ran out of the room as fast as I possibly could.

"This can't be happening!" I said as I ran outside, barefoot, not caring to stop and get my shoes. "Why must I think about him?'

I looked around me, trying to find out how to calm myself down. I stared off into the distance as best as I could with tears running down my face.

_Blue… _

Everyone all over the city just happened to wear blue on this one day.

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break**_

I ran away from there as fast as I could, not even paying attention to any faces, places, or even the direction. I just had to get away.

'Why must he do this to me?' I thought bitterly. 'Was I not good enough or something?'

I rushed as fast as my legs could support, not caring how numb my legs were getting. Not caring that I would be so sore tomorrow. Not caring if there was no one chasing after me. I didn't care about anything. Nothing at all could hurt me more than I am now.

I ran to a park, that much I could tell with stain glass eyes, but when I rubbed my eyes I could tell it was one I have never been to before.

The park I was at was destroyed. The grass was crisp and dead. I might as well have been walking on eggshells. The playground was all torn up, vandalized, and broken. It was as if I were to touch it, it would just collapse from the stress.

I looked around the park, trying to find some sort of life, none could be found. The only life I found was in the air, flying 36,000 feet above me.

"_I promise I'll make you fall in love with me"_

I said, "That's what he said! But why isn't he here? He promised, but he isn't here!"

___**It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake**_

"I don't need him!" I spoke to myself. "I don't need some guy to hold me down. I can be an individual! I could become a nun! Yeah! Wait, what? No. That's not going to work out. I can just be an individual who doesn't have forty cats. I don't need him and his… his… gorgeous midnight blue eyes."

'Those eyes, so painful, broken most of the time, but so happy at others.' I thought.

I walked around, trying to find my way out of the park, while thinking about his eyes.

'They were so empty that day, when he was controlled by the tuning fork. It wasn't because he was sad though, even though he probably was, but because of Easter; that horrible company! Without them, Ikuto wouldn't need to look for his dad, he could stay here with me.'

"That's not true."

"Wahhh!" I yelled tripping over something laying in the grass. "Who is-? Oh, Dia, you're here!"

"Yes I am, I need to tell you the horrible reasoning behind your logic."

"What's so horrible about it? You're me, so you wouldn't have wanted Ikuto to leave either. You would have wanted him to stay here with us."

"Even so, if it wasn't for Easter, you most likely wouldn't have seen Ikuto ever in your life."

'Ohh.'

"Ohh," I whispered, defeated.

'Stupid logic."

"Come on Amu, you need to go home before it's too dark."

___**Holding my breathe, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold**_

"Amu, tell me what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Tadase-kun?" I tilted my head while looking at him. He was wearing a blue polo, button up shirt and khaki pants. I was wearing a black and red plaid skirt with black tights underneath, with a red undershirt, a tattered and torn black shirt, and my famous x-clip holding back my bangs. I went back home briefly to get my black converse shoes on before I met Tadase at the café.

" You haven't been the same even since Ikuto left. I know you like him more than me, even if you do not want to admit it," he spoke, looking even more hurt with every word that he said.

I smiled the most genuine smile I could muster, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ikuto's gone. He isn't going to come back."

"How could you know this Amu-chan?"

"He isn't here is he? Is he?"

I waited for him to shake his head no.

"That all the proof I need," I sat down, just now realizing that I stood up at some point in time.

I saw Tadase look away, I could tell he's been uncomfortable hanging around me ever since Ikuto left. I don't blame him. I haven't been comfortable with anybody ever since he left: Rima, Utau, Yaya, Tadase, Kuukai, and Nagihiko.

"This is going nowhere."

"What?" I questioned. 'Please don't do what I think you're going to do.'

"Amu, it's over, at least for now, if you finally get over Ikuto, come and find me."

With that being said, he put some money on the table, paying for both of us, and left the store without another word being said.

'Tadase?'_****_

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin' he was you instead  


In what he said I know it's completely true. I can't be myself around anyone, but Ikuto.

I ran home as fast as I possibly could, trying to get home. I needed someone to talk to, someone who will listen. The only person besides Ikuto would be my chara's.

"I'M HOME!"

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could, as if something was pulling me up. I couldn't quite explain why, but I knew it was important.

I gasped.

Inside my room was Ikuto, in all of his glory.

'Ikuto!'

END END END END END END END END END END END END END

So, I don't know if I should leave it off here or not. Tell me what you think. This means that you should REVIEW! Please give me criticism, I know I'm a horrible writer so I want help to improve.

'Kay have a nice day. :D


End file.
